Time For Change
by sophescapism
Summary: Ryder is tired of being hurt and decides it's time for change. Meanwhile Kitty is plotting for Ryder but Ryder wants to keep his options open with Marissa and maybe Marley. Thanks to her tutoring job, will Marley's feelings for Ryder be too much to hide anymore once they start sneaking around school and maybe after school. Conflict will arise if and when words gets out.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Glee. Anyway here's my take on how S5 (newbies/ryder/ryley mainly) should be handled.

_Choir__Room:_

During Mr. Shue's wedding in the choir room Ryder lifted up his head to see everyone's (except Unique's) reaction to this spontaneous surprise wedding. He is still pissed off at Unique and can't bare to look at her/him in the face. He doesn't want to be anywhere near her/him after the whole catfish drama. Ryder would catch breath taking blue eyed apologetic glances from the corner of his eyes. None other from Marley's beautiful perfectly rounded blue eyes. He's been head over heels from the moment he first saw her. It was like love at first sight. You could say she's his ideal version of a perfect girl. The way her hair shined, smelled, flowed over her perfectly thin neck/shoulders. From her perfect smooth/soft fair skin to her skinny &toned diaphragm. And if that wasn't enough her breath taking gift from the heavens her insane voice that could draw everyone's attention. She's the nicest, humble, down to earth, sweet, caring girl he's ever met.

With all of his being he tried to contain his feelings he felt travel through his whole body at bay. All those feelings bottled up for months, in a big frustrated bomb that exploded after Valentines day when he couldn't hold it together anymore and kissed her. She broke his heart already before, by not choosing him. Even after knowing that every romantic jester and gift was from him and not jake, knowing how to make her feel special and relaxed before a big performance, helping her through her eating disorder. After all said and done he is not the one.

**Ryder POV-** I can't stand being the same room as wade/unique and not feel so fuckin pissed off. I just want to beat the crap out of him but I can't...I won't let myself because I know better..I was brought up better than that. I just want to leave already almost everyone in this room are total douches to me like Sam and Artie making fun of me when I revealed one of my deepest secrets to everyone, Jake things haven't been the same since the whole kissing Marley after Valentines day, Tina/Sugar/Joe are chill and all but I hardly ever talk to any of them outside of Glee club, Kitty I'm pretty sure I ruined things up between us after I blew her off for lunch that day in the library. Man do I regret that, I should have just hung out with her. I was too much caught up in finding out who "Katie" was to see/think clearly. I hope I can get her to warm up to me again, we kinda have a lot of things in common and if you look past her bitchy walls she puts up that guards the real her she turns up to be not so bad. And then there's Marley. Who keeps glancing at me, I caught her a few times from the corner of my eye. I don't even know what to do anymore she's hurt me so much. She has this power over me though that I can't control. But I can't look at her breath taking face for long without down casting my eyes away from hers in a hurt, disappointment, betrayed, lied, dragged a longed way. I'm just done now. I'm done being the nice guy. I'm done being hurt. I'm done waiting around for the girl that will just end up crushing my heart over and over. It's time to move on. Move on to better things like picking up my grades, new friends, and girls. I have the looks, charm, game and new attitude to rule this school.

**Mr. Shue: pats one hand on Ryder's back. **

Thanks again Ryder for showing up we couldn't have won without you.

**Ryder: **Congratulations! A married man finally! Ahhh don't mention it I couldn't let everyone down. Anyway I gotta go Mr. Shue I'll see you around school, take care.

**Blaine: **Hey dude wait up! So me and sugar are throwing a celebration party at her parents mansion house in an hour you in?! The whole school is going to be there. I'm buying all the alcohol & before you say anything again I know you decided to quit glee club but come to the party we couldn't have done it without you.

**Tina: **Yeah Ryder it'll be fun! Come on Blaine we gotta go get the stuff.

**Ryder's Text Message:**

Marissa: hey! :) great job tonight you totally killed it.

Ryder: Hey! Thanks, I didn't know you were in the audience. 

Marissa: well after you serenaded me I couldn't pass up the chance to see you perform again ^.^

Ryder: Lol good to know I have that strong of an effect on you ;)

Marissa: oh! Cocky much?! ;) so are you going to Sugars party tonight?

Ryder: I might check it out. You?

Marissa: I might make a guest appearance too

Ryder: cool, I'll see you there? ;)

Marissa: looking forward to it;)

I was just about to put my phone away when kitty popped up in my face.

**Kitty: **whose got you smirking?

**Ryder: **(Sounding a little cocky and flirty) don't worry about it.

Noticing my new attitude caused Kitty to lift an eyebrow in a surprised.

Trying to exit the choir room, kitty following.

**Kitty: **so are you going to the party?

Jake holding Marley's hand walking behind them in the hallway.

**Jake: **I heard everyone's going to be there! Should be an epic party

Marley looking shameful and awkward with Ryder's presence.

Ryders POV: I try to avoid as much eye contact with her. It just hurts too much to look at her.

**Jake cont: **everyone's making their way already! see you guys there we gotta go change out of these outfits

**Kitty: **Marley! Wanna get ready together? {Pulling Marley's arm} We'll be the two hottest bitches there. Soooo Ryder, I'll see you at the party?

Ryder POV: I know kitty is flirting with me and has a secret crush on me. what the hell this is a new me so I'll play along.

**Ryder: **we'll see. (Sounding cocky)

The girls walk away.

**Jake: **whoa! New attitude? {punching Ryder's arms lighty}

**Ryder: **{chuckled}Gotta get changed see you at the party {fist bumping Jake}

_Kitty's _room

**Kitty: **Ta-da!

**Marley's POV**

Wow! Kitty really looks good in her tight dark blue dress. She's going to have no problem getting attention from guys at the party especially Ryder's. Since they kinda have a thing going on now, I guess. Not that I care… I mean… I shouldn't, I'm with Jake and things are going good between us. Then again… I can't help but feel mad at myself for being one of the reasons Ryder's quitting glee club. I'm going to miss his dorky self and his laugh and his...Stop it Marley Rose! I can't help but wonder what's going on between the two of them... I thought they didn't like each other.

**Marley: **you look good Kitty! Wow. I wish I could pull something like that off.

**Kitty: **C'mon show me what you're wearing.

**Marley: **well I don't own any other dress besides the one I wore to Sadie Hawkins dance... I'm just going to go in this.

**Kitty: **are you serious!? You're planning to go to the best party of the year in pants, boots, and an okay shirt with your jacket? Nooooo, nooooo, nooo. Here let's see what you can wear. Now it might fit you short because of your freakishly long legs and torso but it should do the trick.

**Marley: **no kitty it's fine really I...

**Kitty: **uh no. If you want to plan on keeping Jake distracted from all of the other girls who will be dressed as sluty as they can then you have to trust me on this one and wear the damn dress. Now hurry! Go put it on the party already started.

**Marley's POV**

I can't really argue against Kitty. I mean she's right there will be a lot of girls that will be revealing much more than me wearing this dress. Kitty's black dress fits me mid thighs and tight to the skin just like her dress. I kinda like the way I look it reminds me of the way I felt and looked when we did the spice girl number. Except with a more modern dress.

**Kitty: **come out let me see

**Marley: **soo how do I look?

**Kitty: **OMG! I was right we look like two freakin hot bitches. Fem Fetal and Woman Fierce are taking over tonight!

**Marley: **so you and Ryder now?

Kitty's face expression: curious

**Kitty's POV **

Ah-ha! I knew it wouldn't be long until she brought up the whole Ryder incident. So she does have feelings for Ryder after all or else why would she be asking me if there is something going on between us.

**Kitty: **don't start roaring your green eyed monster at me boobless. We're just friends.

**Marley: **I'm not jealous! I'm with Jake I have no reason to. I just couldn't help notice the way he was talking to you; I've never seen him talk like that before

**Kitty: **mmhhmm! You mean you're jealous because he's never flirted with you like that? Look I'm getting antsy so let's go we got boys waiting for us!


	2. Chapter 2

_Party/ Sugars Mansion_

**Marley's POV **

Wow! I've never been to a house this huge before. There must be 12 rooms and...omg there's 3 DJ's spread out through the house. Music, booze and underage kids fill up this whole place. Kitty gave her car keys to the butler, just so there won't be any drunk teens driving I just hope she won't get too drunk because she's my ride home after all. It took kitty and me a little while to find Jake, Blaine, Britt, Sam, Tina and Artie all with red solo cups filled with alcohol. I wished unique was here but she rather give everyone, especially Ryder some space. Speaking of Ryder I haven't seen him yet. Good to know kitty's advice is working Jake hasn't been able to stop telling me how hot I look. I even made some kids from school think I was a new kid at the party, I guess I really transformed. The compliments Jake's been giving me along with everyone else's and my drink is losing me up. I'm not as gone as everyone else. Kitty is pretty buzzed and all she wants to do is go find Ryder to dance with and probably make out. Speaking of Ryder were can he be? I know he showed up with Jake...

**Kitty: **Jake! Where's Ryder!?

**Jake: **I don't know. Somewhere here

Ay! Man. Don't look at my girlfriend like that. I'll beat the shit out of you!

**Marley: **Jake!? Jake!? Look at me. I think you're having a little too much. How bout we go help out Kitty find Ryder ok?!

**Ryder's POV**

I've been to sugars house before since her dad and my dad know each other from back in college I think they were in the same frat. Or something.

I'll text Marissa and she if she's here already.

_Ryder's Text messages_

_Ryder: wher u at?_

_Marissa: I'm on the second floor._

I spotted Marissa and sneak up behind her to scare her just a little bit.

**Ryder: **hey!

**Marissa: **you found me! {Blushing} I've been looking for you but this place is just ginormous.

**Ryder: **Oh you have! Yeah this place is huge. You look good btw {winked at her}

**Marissa: **Thank you! Don't look so shabby if I may say so myself. Omg I love this song! Wanna dance?

**Ryder: **lead the way! {putting both of their cups on the table stand near by} {Marissa taking Ryder's hand and putting it over her head dancing seducefully as they make way to the dance floor}

**Ryder's POV **

Marissa is pretty hot! She looks good in that white dress she's wearing. The way she's staring in my eyes I know I'm going to close tonight! The alcohol is defiantly helping to, I'm buzzing, and having a good time, confidence is up. Nothing can or better bring me down tonight is the night.

**Marley: **Jake what is Ryder wearing? Maybe that'll help us find him better in the pretty much dark mansion/house.

**Jake: **uhh! Clothes. {he laughing pretty drunkenly}

**Marley POV**

I see sugar walking away from the dance floor with some random guy from school. Meanwhile Kitty's in the long line to go to the restroom with Tina.

**Marley: **hey! Sugar have you seen Ryder?

**Marley's POV**

Why am I really helping Kitty find Ryder? When we find him he probably doesn't even wanna look or even talk to me anymore. I don't know why but I just want to know or see how he's doing. Jake is one more cup from fighting anyone who looks at me up and down. I bet Ryder isn't the drunk type like Jake is. Ugh! This is a real turn off.

**Sugar: **oh hey girl! Umm yeah he's over there dancing with Marissa {winking at Marley like she's indicating that Ryder is getting it on in the dance floor}

**Marley: **thanks.

**Marley's POV **

My eyes shot wide open in shock at the sight of Ryder grinding with Marissa. My breathing increased and I felt myself getting hotheaded at the sight I was looking at. Must she grind up on him up and down like that?! But to add matters worse Ryder looks to be enjoying himself. No I can't feel this way about Ryder I'm with Jake and Ryder and I are just friends or maybe not even that at the moment.

**Jake: **yeeeaaahhhh! My boy getting it with that chick he sang to.

Ay man wtf! Don't...

**Marley: **Jake! C'mon lets go dance next to Ryder and Marissa {trying to avoid the drunk fight her bf was almost going to have}

**Marley's POV **

Jake and I pull up next to Ryder and Marissa. Marissa looks gorgeous, prettier than me for sure no wonder Ryder is dancing with someone like her. Ryder looks at me in shock and with lustful eyes. He's never looked at me like that or I don't think I've ever noticed until now, but I'll just blame that on the alcohol. I can tell he's been drinking but not as drunk as Jake.

**Ryder's POV**

I'm having the best time until I see Marley with Jake come next to where Marissa and I are dancing. I fist bump Jake then look at Marley. Wow I don't think I've ever seen Marley looking so...soo damn sexy and attractive. Hotter than any girl at this party I've scoped out. Defiantly hotter than Marissa. Wow! She knows how to defiantly take the spot light even when she's not trying to. But why is she here dancing next to me, did she do this on purpose just to crush my heart even more? No you're just over thinking this just have a good time dancing with Marissa it's time to move on.

Marley and Ryder secretly keep glancing at each other throughout the next couple of songs. The tension grows between them but is broken when Marissa asks Ryder if he wanted to gets some air.

Ryder and Marissa walk to the back yard where there's another DJ and pool filled with more drunk and horny teens.

**Ryder:** Ahhh! Fresh air {fanning his damp shirt up and down}

**Marissa:** Yeah ha! {Sounding a little awkward}{some of Marissa's friends walk up to them}

**Ryder: **I'm going to get a new cup…want one? {Marissa nods}

_Inside the kitchen _

**Kitty:** Ryder! {Fumbles herself on him; while Ryder spills some of the alcohol in the cup he's holding}

**Ryder: **Whoa! Kitty having a good time?

**Kitty: **Not really, let's go dance!

**Ryder: **we will later. I promise. {Looking outside the open French doors towards where Marissa and her friends are}

Jake and Marley walk in the kitchen towards Ryder who is now companied with Kitty, Tina and Blaine.

Marley locks eyes with Ryder for a good 10 seconds.

**Jake: **it was getting too hot in the dance floor {wiping sweat from his face with a towel}

Some random football player approaches the ladies and congrats the ladies on their win looking mostly at Marley.

Jake takes offense at this and pushes the guy sending him back. Soon enough a fight breaks out between the two. Marley is in the background yelling at Jake to stop. Ryder pulls Jake off the football player, holding/dragging him to the backyard. Marley follows. And Marissa notices the big commotion and follows too.

**Ryder: **DUDE CHILL!

**Sugar: **hey guys I don't mean to be a buzz kill but I think Jake should go home now. I called Puck to come pick his brother up and make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble.

**Marley:** yeah that's a good idea I think he's had enough.

Ryder is trying to make Jake calm down. After a few minutes Jake finally calmed down. Puck shows up to take him home. Marley says goodnight to him and tells him she's going to go home after she gets Kitty home safe too. Ryder helps Puck drag the too drunk to walk Jake to Pucks parked car in the front & says goodnight to Marissa who has a curfew to make.

**Marley's POV**

The party is dying out. I think I'm the only sobered one. I've never seen that side of Jake before and quite frankly it was a turn off. Why couldn't he be able to control his alcohol like Ryder! Omg, luckily Ryder was there to help stop the fight. I just wish he would talk to me. We had a lot of secret glances the whole night but I wonder if that was just confidence coming from the alcohol in both of our systems. Yeah it probably didn't mean anything or…it did. You know what they say alcohol brings out the hidden truth in people. I should go thank him for everything and see where things are between us.

**Marley:** Hey! Thanks for…

**Ryder:** {smirks earnestly} Don't mention it. That's what friends are for.

**Marley:** Yeah huh. {down casts her eyes down towards the ground} Oh and uhhh sorry for keeping you away from your date {actually I'm not that sorry from the last one}

**Ryder:** It's cool. {starts walking away}

**Marley: **Ryder!

Ryder turns around

**Ryder:** yeah?

**Marley's POV**

Oh crap! I didn't mean to say that. I mean I did. But then again I didn't. Great now you have to come up with something good to say. But I'm drawing blank not that I don't know what to say just the complete opposite actually. There are so many things I want to say to him. Like give him a real apology and tell him everything! That I really do care about him and maybe I like him more than just friends. Even though I'm with Jake I'm starting to think that I made a huge mistake.

**Marley:** I was just wondering do you need a ride home?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello loves! I would like to thank those who followed and commented your feedback means a lot! I want to apologize for taking so long to update, I've been super busy with school and work, blah, blah, blah right any who without further ado here's ch.3. I made it pretty long to make up for taking so long to update. I hope you all like this format better. Please leave me a review, even if you're a guest reading._

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**Marley:**

y-y-yeah cuz um I'm taking Kitty home and I can give you a ride if you need one… {please say yes… please say yes}

**Ryder:**

I uhh… {got cut off by Kitty}

**Kitty:**

Come with me in the back seat, I'll make your ride home worthwhile

**Ryder:**

Sure.

As they were walking to the car drunk Kitty slips and twists her ankle pretty bad.

**Ryder:**

Oh shit! Kitty!

**Marley:**

Can you carry her to the car?

I think we should take her home first…if you don't mind.

**Ryder:**

{lifts and carries Kitty to the car}

Yeah! I don't mind.

{minutes later they arrive in front of Kitty's house}

I'll carry her inside. Kitty is anyone home?

{Marley opens the door with Kitty's key.}

**Marley:**

No one is home her parents left for the weekend after the show.

Ryder carries Kitty into her house and up the stairs to her room then lays her down on her bed. Kitty bitching about the pain in her ankle.

**Kitty:**

Give me my pain killers, the bottle is in the bottom drawer of my dresser tucked inside some purple socks.

{Marley searched for them quickly and then tossed her the bottle}

**Ryder:**

I'll go get some ice.

**Marley:**

I called my mom and told her I'm sleeping over to take care of you since you injured your ankle pretty bad. Do you have some pj's I can use?

**Kitty:**

Yeah. In the second drawer. Throw me some too.

{Marley changes in Kitty's huge bathroom. Hears Kitty scream and rushes back inside Kitty's room}

OMG RYDER! EVER LEARN TO KNOCK FIRST!

**Ryder:**

Sorry! How would I've known I was walking back in here to a half-naked you.

Here's your ice. Keep your ankle elevated. See you at school.

**Kitty:**

Wait, you're right I'm sorry it wasn't your fault. It's pretty late you can crash in the guest bedroom if you want?

{Marley anticipating a yes response from Ryder}

**Ryder:**

Nah it's okay I can just walk from here. It's not a far walk.

**Marley:**

I'll walk you out.

{Marley and Ryder making their way outside.}

Kitty's porch

Awkward tension builds again, as they stand across from each other.

**Ryder:**

{stalling some time to see if Marley will speak what's been on her mind all night. But nothing.}

Well goodnight.

{turns and starts walking towards the street}

**Marley:**

{watching Ryder walk away with a sad look on her face, and whispers softly into the night air}

Goodnight Ryder.

McKinley Halls

**Jake:**

Hey dude thanks for saving my ass at the party. So how did it go with that chick?

**Ryder:**

No worries, I got your back remember.  
Nothing really, we didn't get to talk much after you got into it with Lou then she had to go home, she had a curfew.

**Jake:**

Awe man I totally cock-blocked you didn't I?

{sees Marley}  
Look man don't worry, I'll make it up to you.

{Fist bump each other as they part ways}

**Jake:**

Hey sorry you saw that side of me at the party.

**Marley:**

It's okay.

**Jake:**

Anyway where were you?

**Marley:**

I was at the front office.

**Jake:**

Why did you get in trouble or something?

**Marley:**

Me trouble?! Really? {both then laugh at the thought}  
my mom found me a job helping out some lady with her program.

{Marley keeping it as vague as possible}

**Jake:**

Oh cool what do you have to do?

**Marley:**

Be her assistant basically. {keeping it extremely vague}  
{bell rings}  
I gotta go meet her right now.

**Jake:**

But don't you have class right now?

**Marley:**

Yeah, but I got an excused note.

I'll see you in lunch.

Tutoring center

**Mrs. Bethallow**

Ah! Marley, I've been looking forward to meeting with you. Your mother has put in such a good word for you. Please take a seat.

{Marley sits down}

So this is a temporary after school tutoring job. I need an excellent student like your-self to help out me for a few weeks. You would mainly be helping students who need extra help with reading and writing here in the Special Education Lounge. You would receive a stipend as soon as you accept the job, meaning if you're still interested?

**Marley:**

Yes! Of course. I can start as soon as possible too.

**Mrs. Bethallow:**

Great! I'll see you tomorrow then.

**Marley:**

Sounds good, thank you so much Mrs. Bethallow see you tomorrow.

After School boy's locker room:

**Jake:**

Who's the man!

**Ryder:**

Huh?

**Jake:**

Who got you a date with Marissa? Me! That's right. Well it's more of a double date but it's a date none the less! See man I told you I'd make it up to you.

**Ryder:**

What!? How

**Jake:**

I won't bore you with the details but you, me, Marley and Marissa this Friday night at the Carnival in town.

Hurry up change we're late for practice!

Next school day

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**Ryder:** Hey!

**Marissa:** hii :)

**Ryder:** Do you love carnival rides?

**Marissa:** yeah, im a big adrenaline junkie lol

**Ryder:** Good cuz I bought us a bunch of tickets for Friday

**Marissa: **Can't wait!

**Ryder:** Pick you up at 7

**Marissa:** :)

**Kitty:**

Thanks for carrying me home after the party.

**Ryder:**

No problem. How's your ankle doing?

**Kitty:**

I sprained it nothing I'm not used to already due to Cheerleading. You should really rethink about re-joining Glee club again, I know some people in there haven't been the best of friend to you but some of us…I won't name who miss your adorkable self.

**Ryder:**

I.. {Bell rings to go to the last class of the day}

**Kitty:**

Just give it a real hard thought. But not so hard that I want you to hurt yourself, God knows I don't need that shit hanging over my head. We'll talk about it over ice cream after school.

**Ryder:**

Not today, I have tutoring after school today.

**Kitty:**

Fine how 'bout tomorrow

**Ryder:**

Okay.

Tutoring Room

**Ryder:**

Marley? What are you doing here?

**Marley:**

Hi! Oh-uhh I work here now.

I'm helping Mrs. Bethallow while she's out on leave for a couple of weeks.

**Ryder:**

Oh.

{awkward stare & silence}

**Marley: **

Yup. So should we get started?

**Ryder:**

Yeah. I need help with History.

**Marley:**

Okay let me sit next to you, so we can read it together. {Giving him a soft smile}

{Ryder instantly inhaling the sweet natural smell that comes off Marley Rose}  
{two hours later they finish reading chapter, they'd be done sooner if they didn't mess around half the time}

**Ryder:**

Wow we got done pretty quick even though we were making small jokes to help me remember the stuff in the chapter.

**Marley:**

You call this early? We've been here nearly two hours. I'm sorry for keeping you so late I shouldn't have added those side remarks.

**Ryder: **

Yeah this is early for me. I'm usually stuck here with Mrs. Bethallow for at least 3 dreadful hours. She watches over me while reading like a hawk, it's nerve racking really.

**Marley:**

Oh well, in that case I don't feel so bad now. {casting another soft smile at him}

{both staring into each other's eyes}

{Marley looks away}

I..I need you to fill this sheet out for me. I'll show you how to fill it out.

{scooting dangerously closer to Ryder, faces are mere inches away from each other}

Put todays date here.

**Ryder: **

Ok.

**Marley:**

Then here, write what we worked on today.

**Ryder:**

Alright let's see, "worked on giving past Presidents cool rap nicknames"…Nooo I'm just kidding. Even though that what we did haha!

**Marley:**

You're going to get me fired! Lol

Now I just need to sign my name {Ryder slides the paper to his left, still keeping the closeness}

{Marley signs, as Ryder watches her}

**Marley: **

Done! {with a smile propped on her face}

{Marley turns to look at Ryder, their noses just grazing each other's now. The tension between the two is too much to ignore at this close proximity. Her blue eyes meet his brown eyes. They both start breathing at accelerating rates. Their chests heavily beating up and down. Eyes are rapidly switching position from staring at each other's eyes to looking at each other's lips. They both lick their lips to prep them for whoever is going to give in and kiss the other one first.}

{Marley couldn't hold it any longer she inhaled one big breath and pressed her slightly open lips onto Ryder's. The moment was pure bliss. As if nothing in the world mattered. They mutually pulled apart and stared at each other in pleasant shock.}

**Marley:**

i..i..im so sorry Ryder.

i..

**Ryder:**

No! im sorry Marley I shouldn't have…we shouldn't

{sighing heavily}

I should go.

**Marley:**

What just happened?

Huh.

{guilt coming over her, Jake coming to mind}


	4. Chapter 4

_Soo instead of studying like I'm supposed to I spent all my time writing this super long chapter. Thanks to all my followers, reviewers and anon readers for reading. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

Marley's House

**Mili Rose**:

Hi honey! How was the first day on the job?

**Marley:**

Good. {rushing upstairs}

I'm really tired mom, I think I'm going to go sleep early.

**Mili Rose:**

Wh- oh well okay sweetie. Let me know if you need anything.

Marley's Room

**Marley:**

What's gotten into me lately?  
I thought I got past these feelings for Ryder.  
I'm with someone already..with Jake.  
It's not fair to him after he's changed so much for me.

I need to make things right with Ryder first thing tomorrow.

Ryder's Room

**Ryder:**

I can't sleep.  
The memory of what happened replays in my head over and over again.  
{phone vibrates. Hoping it would be something from the girl who he can't keep his mind off}

TEXT MESSAGE  
**Kitty:** How about we grab lunch together instead of meeting after school? I have to rehearse my duet with Artie after school.

**Ryder:** {sighing in disappointment it wasn't a text from Marley}

Okay. Meet me at my locker so we can walk to my truck.

**Kitty:** see you then. Night Night Ry ;)

McKinley Halls

**Marley: **

{rushing through the Halls to get to her locker and grab her books she needs for her morning classes}

Looks like I'm not going to be able to apologize and talk to Ryder before class starts like I planned to. Dammit! Why did I stay up practically all night thinking about Ryder and that kiss.  
{bell rings. Jake runs up to her}

**Jake:**

Hey! Running late, are we?

**Marley:**

{Gasping. looking startled}

OMG! You surprised me. {avoiding eye contact}

Yeah, I woke up late. Couldn't sleep last night.

**Jake:**

Was I running through your mind last night? {smirking}

{wincing as he failed to make eye contact with Marley, very usual for them}

**Marley:**

I gotta go run to class. I'll see you later okay.  
{closing her locker and jogging away}  
{guilt eating her up even more after seeing Jake because she doesn't know how to tell him what happened between her and his best friend yesterday. More importantly she didn't want to hurt him, especially now that this time it was her that initiated the kiss with Ryder.}

Crap! I'm going to be tardy.  
{running. Taking a short cut through the now empty halls}

**Ryder:**

{turning the corner}

{CRASH. Oblivious to who he crashed into}

awe. My bad.  
{looking at who he bumped into}

oh. Marley.  
uhh..sorry I didn't…

**Marley:**

Oh my gosh I..no..it's not your fault I was coming around the corner pretty fast.

{Trying to walk around each other but keep bumping into each other as they try to leave }

**Ryder:**

{stepping aside to the left. Extending his right arm as if directing her where to go}

**Marley:**

{staring up at Ryder's chiseled chest and facial features as if in a trance.}  
{biting her lower lip. Subconsciously remembering _the kiss_ }

**Ryder:**

You go first. {chuckling awkwardly}

**Marley:**

Ha. yeah.  
{slowly walking away but suddenly turns}

Ryder!?

{Ryder turns around}

We need to talk.

**Ryder: **

I know….

.

**Marley:**

Meet me ten minutes before lunch.

**Ryder:**

urm, okay.

{with that they both dart off to class, making it just in time}

Last Class Before Lunch

**Marley:**

I haven't been able to focus in school all morning. I need to see Ryder, I mean talk to Ryder.  
{pulls out her phone underneath the desk}

TEXT MESSAGE

**Marley:** Meet me underneath football bleachers in 5 minutes.  
**Ryder:** k.

**Marley:**

Can I be excused to the nurse office? I'm not feeling good.

**Teacher:**

Oh yes! quick, Go! Go!

Underneath Football Bleachers

{Ryder pacing underneath the bleachers, thinking about what to say to her. He sees her coming now. His hands getting more sweaty by the minute. Heart beating out of his chest.}

**Ryder:**

uhh, Hi.

**Marley:  
**  
{blushing}

Ha. Hi {smiling cheesy at him}

**Ryder:  
**  
{smiling back}  
you look nice today.  
not saying that you don't look nice other days besides today, cuz you do…you always look nice.  
{face starting to feel red and hot}

{both staring at each other, waiting to talk about the elephant in the room}

**Marley:**

{blushing even more then ever before}  
{feeling her heart flutter rapidly}

**Ryder:**

So about the kiss…  
I made a promise I wouldn't kiss you again after the whole valentine's day kiss.  
And then..  
{Marley cuts him off}

**Marley:**

Ryder! Stop.  
Stop blaming yourself for everything.  
it wasn't just you this time.

It was me.  
I was the one who went in first this time and…  
{debating if she should really say what she's been thinking all night and morning long}

And.. I'm not sorry.

{there I said it}

**Ryder:**

{who was looking at the ground, suddenly shot his head up to look at Marley's face}

You're not sorry?

**Marley:**

No!  
I'm not!

{staring at Ryder's shocked face}

Are you?  
{clinging on to hope he would say no quickly}  
**Ryder:**

Ahhhh. {heavy sigh}

**Marley:**

Never mind, It was stupid for me to ask.

{crushed Marley taking that expression from Ryder as a no and turns away to start walking out from underneath the bleachers}

**Ryder:**

Marley! Wait!  
{Ryder runs after Marley, grabs her arm lightly and turns her around to give her an emotional/passionate kiss}

Does that seem like a no to you? {smiling at her beautiful face while he holds her in his arms}

**Marley:**

huh.  
that was…{smiles as wide as her heart feels like its smiling}

{Bell rings to signal lunch}

**Ryder:**

Crap! That's the lunch bell.

**Marley:  
**  
We gotta go  
{unwillingly drifting away from Ryder}  
before the emo kids or someone we know catches us here

**Ryder:  
**  
Right..but what about Jake?

**Marley:**

uhh..I don't know  
I guess for now don't say anything,  
we'll talk later

**Ryder:  
**  
When!?

**Marley:  
**  
Soon, I promise.  
{giving Ryder one last longing look before darting off to the cafeteria}

**Ryder:**

{subconsciously walked towards the school parking lot to his truck where his hoped to be alone for a few minutes until someone knocked him out of his daydreaming}

**Kitty:  
**  
HEY!  
what the hell Ryder, I was waiting for you in front of your locker  
do you have amnesia too on top of your dyslexia?

**Ryder:  
**  
Oh my bad Kitty, I thought we were meeting at my truck. {semi still daydreaming about what just happened with Marley and totally oblivious to Kitty's insult}

**Kitty:**

Uhh,HELLO!? {waving her hand in front of Ryders face to break him out of the trance like state he was in}

**Ryder:**

ah, sorry! Lets go grab Subway.  
We'll still make it in time before lunch is over.  
C'mon!

Walking back into McKinley

**Kitty:  
**  
Thanks for lunch!

**Ryder:**

don't mention it {winked at her}

**Kitty:  
**  
So are you going to the carnival tomorrow?

**Ryder:  
**  
It's Friday already!?

**Kitty:  
**  
Take your head out of the clouds!  
I know I'm so dreamy and what not  
but are you?

**Ryder:  
**  
uh, yeah I'll be there.  
catch you there?

**Kitty:**

maybe {giving Ryder a flirty last look}

Other side of McKinley Halls

**Jake:**

Are you feeling okay?  
you seem out of it today and you hardly said anything at lunch

**Marley:  
**  
Yeah I'm fine

**Jake:  
**  
Are you sure?

**Marley:  
**  
I said I'm fine okay {forcing a smile to make that statement not seem so cold}

**Jake:  
**  
okay. {hugging Marley from behind}  
anyways tomorrow night you, me and carnival rides. {kisses Marley's cheek}  
oh! I almost forgot Ryder and his date too

**Marley:  
**  
What!? {breaks away from Jake's hug}  
Like a double date?  
with Ryder and his date? {trying her best to hold in her jealous feelings}

**Jake:  
**  
Yeah! lol  
I'm hooking him up with that chick from Sugar's party  
It's a bro thing for cock blocking him at the party.

**Marley:  
**  
oh. {turning even more cold at Jake}

**Jake:  
**  
what?!  
what's wrong?  
there's something wrong I can tell.

**Marley:**

no, nothing. There's nothing wrong.

it's just that I was planning on inviting those closest to Ryder from Glee club to try and convince him to rejoin.

**Jake:**

don't worry I'm sure we'll get to hang with everyone at the carnival eventually.

I'll see you later, I'm late for class {plants a quick kiss on Marley's lips, then runs off to class}

Friday morning {McKinley Halls}

**Marley:**

{taking her newly discovered short cut to class}  
{finding a certain someone already standing by the corner}

Hi! {smiling extremely wide and excited to see him}

**Ryder:**

Good morning sunshine {smiling as wide as Marley}**  
**I was hoping you take the same detour to class like you did yesterday.

**Marley:**

I was hoping to see _you_ here again

**Ryder:  
**  
Can you meet me at the same spot today after lunch today?

**Marley:**

okay.

**Ryder:**

Cool, see _you _then.

Lunch

**Marissa:**

{walking up to Ryder at his locker in the hallway}  
Hey

**Ryder:  
**  
Oh, hey!  
I was about to text you

**Marissa:  
**  
oh you were?  
what about?

**Ryder:  
**  
Yeah!  
To see if you wanted to have lunch together?

**Marissa:**

sure!

{Marley was using Kitty's obvious jealously as an excuse to keep looking at Ryder and Marissa having their lunch date in}  
{Marley's blood was boiling at the sight of anyone trying to flirt with Ryder, she was secretly more jealous than what Kitty was showing but she couldn't let any of those secret emotions show in front of everyone from Glee club and her boyfriend}

**Jake:**

stop staring, build a bridge and get over it Kitty.

**Kitty:**

no one asked for your opinion Chris Brown.

**Marley:**

{end of lunch bell rings}  
Alright you two lets not start World War 3  
C'mon lets all go to class.

Under the bleachers

**Marley:**

so what's up. {sounding cold because of her jealous feelings}

**Ryder:**

{winces at her tone expression, very unlike the Marley Rose he knows}  
Hey, what's wrong?  
{stepping closer towards Marley}

**Marley:  
**  
Nothing. {crossing her arms}

**Ryder:  
**  
{softly whispering} Don't be like that.  
{grabbing her hands and holding them to his chest}  
tell me…please.

{thinking about what she could be upset about}

Is it because of Marissa?  
or Jake?

**Marley:**

{feeling her heart start to melt at Ryder's touch}  
{no Marls! Snap out of it}  
{she slipped her hands out from Ryder's and pushes him back}

So I guess we have a double date tonight.

**Ryder:**

yeah… I guess we do.

look, I didn't tell you yesterday because I forgot all about it.  
I honestly did.

I forget about every girl in the world!  
when I'm around you.

I didn't even set this double date up.  
Jake did.

**Marley:  
**  
I know.  
{feeling a little bit bad about giving Ryder the jealous cold shoulder}

**Ryder:**

{noticing Marley warm up to him just a little bit}  
{stepping closer towards her, again with that look she just can't resist}

I couldn't help but notice a certain someone staring at me in lunch.

**Marley:  
**  
I'm so sorry!  
this must be how you feel every time you see me and Jake together.  
the jealously, heart ache , hurt and rage.

and I'm soo sorry if you've ever seen something more than holding hands  
I can't imagine how painful that would feel like

**Ryder:**

huh. Yeah.  
it sucks..  
{backing away from Marley}  
reeeaally bad.

**Marley:  
**  
{stepped towards Ryder, then grabbed his face}

I know the feeling.  
not as well as you do, and I'm sorry for that.  
{resting her forehead on his}

{softly kissed his lips}  
I'm sorry Ry.

**Ryder:**

was that what was bugging you? {smirking at her jealousy}  
I'm sorry if I made you feel that way during lunch.  
{apologetic kiss on Marley's lips}

**Marley:**

We should head back to our classes before we get in trouble for taking too long,

**Ryder:**

I wish we could freeze time and stay here longer.

**Marley:**

don't worry we both have something to look forward to later on tonight.

{Marley runs back to her class, Ryder follows suit after making sure the coast is clear back to his own class}

Carnival

To Be Continued…

_Please leave me a review my loves. _


End file.
